


You were only waiting for this moment to be free

by dasyuridae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, angel au, low level swearing, super slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasyuridae/pseuds/dasyuridae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio has always been curious about angels. Especially so when one crash lands into his backyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I got this title from Blackbird by the Beatles :)

ANGELS

Homo Angeli

Height: 1-1.5m

Wingspan: 2-3m

Diet: Unknown. Theorised to be birds and/or plant matter.      

Breeding: After a long courtship period, where a pair bond is formed, the gestation period is 7 months, after which both parents raise the child. Once it can fly (age 5) the parents start leaving it for months at a time. They will return to check on it, and once it reaches age 8-10 it becomes fully independent and leaves the nest. Adolescent birds often form flocks for a length of time after they become independent, but will not begin breeding until much later.

Longevity: Unknown. May be anywhere from 40 to 80+ years.

Distribution: Believed to be worldwide. They return to the cloud forests of South America to breed.

Habitat: As previously mentioned, they breed in cloud forests, one of the only places they can be extensively studied. It is thought that between leaving this area and returning, they never touch down to land. This can be anywhere up to five years in the sky.

Little is known about this elusive species of primitive human, aside that which can be observed from hot air balloons or in the cloud forests.

\---

Kageyama read the page again. Five years. Five whole years, free and happy. What he would give to be an angel. Then again, they probably didn't have volleyball. Or maybe they did, no one could ever really find out. You knew they were up there, and occasionally you caught a glimpse of them, but you never actually saw them. Only scientists who made the trek up to the breeding grounds were granted that privilege. He wished he could see them, outside of documentaries and drawings. That was the kind of life he would love; wherever you wanted, whenever you wanted. He sighed. Too bad he was glued to the ground.


	2. Blackbird singing in the dead of night

 

It was dark outside, and Kageyama Tobio couldn’t sleep. A large crash had jolted him awake an hour ago, and now the trees were tapping on the windows incessantly. No one had spiked his tosses at volleyball practice that day. He couldn’t understand why they kept failing- they were textbook in every way. Maybe more practice would help? Sleepily, he got out of bed and got dressed, picking up his volleyball as he went outside. This wasn’t the first late night practice he’d done recently, and his tosses were getting better. For some reason though, they still weren’t actually working. All of them were perfect, and he could hit a target 9 times out of 10. People just couldn’t hit his tosses. Most of the time they just needed to reach a bit further to the right, or jump a bit higher. Rather than his tosses being the issue it was their inability to reach them in time. His tosses would win every game, if people could get off their asses and hit them.

Out in the cold Kageyama tossed the ball to himself. Up and down, up and down. The wind was biting and strong, but he managed to account for it. Up and down, up and down. Occasionally a strong gust would surprise him, and the ball would blow away like a wayward leaf, making him chase after it. Up and down, up and down. The dark was difficult too, but his eyes adjusted pretty quickly and soon he was tossing as if it was daytime. Up and down, up and down.

He tossed it high and watched it fall down towards him. Just as he raised his hands a strong burst of wind blew the ball away, into some nearby bushes. Kageyama followed it and started scrabbling around in them, slightly squeamishly searching through the cold leaves. He felt something and grabbed onto it, then froze. That wasn’t his ball. That was a hand. Someone was lying in the bush. Recovering from his initial shock he found a foot that appeared to have the same owner as the hand. They were small, like a child’s, and felt brittle and frail. He registered that the skin was cold, so this person must have been lying outside for a while. Kageyama searched further and found their body, curling his arms under it. They were wearing some kind of strange coat over clothes made of weird fabric but he didn’t register that, instead staring at the stranger’s face.

It was small and pixie-ish, and looked relatively peaceful with its eyes closed. Quickly Kageyama checked and after making sure he could feel breathing started walking back to his house, still looking at the small boy he was holding. His body was miniscule and he was lighter than anyone Kageyama knew. His face was framed by a shock of unruly orange hair, which the taller boy could feel was soft and thick. Kageyama estimated that he was about 10. Certainly his size made sense for that age but somehow his features were too developed, more like a boy of his own age.

They reached his house and Kageyama managed to open the door, juggling the little boy and the key. He slid inside and placed him on the couch then paused, shaking his head. Was that...? No. That kind of thing didn’t just happen. He was in the suburbs! Slowly he went over to the light switch and flicked it on, turning around slowly. What he’d thought was a coat was actually two wings, their span twice as long as the boy himself. They were black and glossy, crow wings bursting out of his shoulder blades, and one of them was bent completely out of shape. The boy was an angel, an actual real life angel. Reverentially he stroked the feathers, feeling their smoothness, then looked back at the boy’s face. It didn’t look like how he’d imagined an angel’s face to look. Rather it looked pale and wan, and not at all elegant.

There was an angel on his couch; frail, weak and not free at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For y'all bird nerds out there (I am one of you :P) I based the angels off a weird mix of albatrosses, geese, birds of prey and a fair dash of fantasy logic.


	3. Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been stuck in a beach house with a Taylor Swift fanatic for 5 days so I’m in a really fluffy T-Swifty mood. Unfortunately it’s not exactly viable to write consensual romance with someone unconscious so all fluff got sent over to envisioning-Kagehina-in-my-head land and you guys get this.

When Kageyama woke the next morning it took a second before he remembered what had happened. As soon as it came back to him he leapt up and raced into the living room. The angel was still there, wing messily splinted with things he’d found around the house. A wooden spoon formed the basis. Kageyama had considered calling a vet, but decided against it. Instead he’d used the wonders of YouTube and looked up how to do a basic splint. His quick work wasn’t the best, but it was better than leaving the broken wing alone. The little orange haired boy hadn’t moved over the night, and was still sprawled awkwardly across the couch, breathing slowly. Kageyama needed to go to school, but he didn’t want to just leave the angel behind. He settled for throwing a blanket over him and then left, crossing his fingers that everything would be fine.   
The day was full of anxiety, imagining all the terrible things that could be happening back at his house. What if the angel woke up and injured himself further? What if someone came round and took him away? What if the house burnt down? What if he tried to eat something and choked to death? What the fuck do angels even eat? What if they eat some sort of special cloud beetle and then Kageyama couldn’t find it and he died? What if they can’t breathe at ground level? What if-   
Luckily, his worrying was interrupted by his teacher.   
“Kageyama?” she said in a nervous manner. “Are you okay?”  
He looked up and realised he’d been muttering under his breath for the past few minutes. The faces on his classmates indicated that they’d noticed a while ago. Nodding that he was fine, he went back to his work, still running through stupid possibilities in his head. When it was time for lunch he ran up to the library, eschewing even his normal carton of milk. Once there he went to the few books they had on angels (it took him a while, not being a general visitor to the library) and got them all, dumping them on the nearest table and starting to read. After a while Kageyama realised that no one actually knew anything, or at least some people seemed to be making things up; most of the books disagreed on nearly all points.   
“...the angel is an early form of human, with lower levels of intelligence...”  
Homo Angeli in the Modern World, M. Davidson et. al  
“Angels appear to have intelligence comparable to humans...”  
Angels: the human dream, C. Martinez  
“Their wings are nearly exclusively black or white...”  
Angels in History, L Zheng  
“An angel’s wings can be a range of colours, most resembling a natural human hair colour.”  
Homo Angeli in the Modern World, M. Davidson et. al  
“Angels can live for years without food.”  
Angelic Habits, F. Smith  
“It is believed that angels are omnivorous, eating whatever ever they come across due to their lifestyle.”  
Angels: the human dream, C. Martinez  
Kageyama put his head on the desk. Apparently no one who published school level books (and he wasn’t going to dive into the world of research papers) agreed on what angels were like apart from that they were up there, they flew, and they were very small. He hadn’t even managed to find out what age his visitor might be. Disappointedly he stood up and, after sliding the books back into the shelf, went to his next class. 

\---

The whole of Karasuno was already there when Kageyama walked in. Suga smiled at him. Kageyama didn’t smile back but went over.  
“Do you know anything about angels?” he asked quietly.  
“Not really.” said Suga, raising an eyebrow. “Why?”  
“Oh, uh, no reason.” replied Kageyama, then walked off. Suga was the one he felt most comfortable around, as well as respected the most, but he didn’t want to tell anyone about the angel on his couch, not yet. The grey haired setter stared after him, then shrugged and went to talk to Daichi.  
In the end, practice was pretty terrible. Asahi spiked a few of his tosses, but Kageyama kept getting distracted and failing miserably. He took out his stress and anger by snapping at any player who did the littlest thing wrong. Finally, after he accidentally got hit in the head by one of Tanaka’s spikes, Tsukishima just had to make some snarky comment.   
“You haven’t quite got your head in the game have you Kageyama? What are you thinking about? Does the King have a Queen?”  
Kageyama whipped his head around. “Don’t call me that.”  
“Oh I forgot, haha. You’re not a King anymore, all your subjects left you. Oops.” The blonde snickered, and then looked away as Daichi put a hand on his shoulder in a way that managed to say shut the fuck up and that’s quite enough both at once.  
“Are you sure you’re okay Kageyama?” asked the captain.  
The black haired boy nodded and turned away from Tsukishima. Most of the team was okay, even if he didn’t know them very well, but it seemed like Tsukki’s life goal was to be a total asshole. It didn’t help that he kept bringing back painful memories either.  
Once practice was over, luckily without further incident, Kageyama rushed home. Opening the door, he called out just in case, but there was no response. He went into the living room to find the angel curled in a ball, still unconscious. His small, pale face was peeping out from under his wing. Kageyama could just see tear tracks on his cheeks.


	4. Howdy angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter title is from Slice of Heaven by Dave Dobbyn :D God I reread this and it's horrid but I'm tired so I'm posting it anyway

The day after was Saturday, and Kageyama was determined to see the angel awake. Early in the morning he took a pile of volleyball videos and sat down, back against the couch, to watch them. He deliberately turned the sound up loud, doing whatever he could to awaken the small figure. After a while he pretty much forgot the reason he was doing it and started shouting at the players in the videos.

“No! What? What are you doing? Feint, feint holy fuck you’re an idiot!”

“That was so fucking stupid! Dumbass!”

“Yes! Ha! That’s how you do it you imbeciles!”

“Damn right you’d bette- shit.”

Kageyama had thrown the remote at the television in a particularly excited moment. It hit the tv with a loud thunk. As he scurried forward to check the screen was okay he heard a noise behind him and spun round. The angel was staring at him and laughing. His small frame was sitting upright, grinning at Kageyama. His wings were slightly curled, but the way he was holding his broken one looked unnatural. At that moment though, he looked like the picture perfect image of a happy angel. It took Kageyama approximately two seconds for his embarrassment to overcome his shock.

“Shut up!” he said, picking up the remote and going back to the couch.

The redhead closed his mouth and looked worried. His brown eyes were unnaturally huge, and they looked at Kageyama fearfully.

“Sorry.” said the black haired boy, sitting in front of the couch facing the angel. “Are you okay? I mean like, is your wing hurting?” He didn’t know how to talk to him, very conscious of the fact that he was speaking to a different species.

The angel tensed up. “Fine.” he said.

Kageyama scrabbled backwards a little bit. He had talked! Admittedly he had a weird accent and the word hadn’t sounded quite right, but he’d definitely talked.

“Y-you can talk?” In hindsight he realised that probably sounded really stupid. After all, he was the one who had initiated conversation.

The little redhead nodded. “Some of the scientists at the nest grounds taught us sometimes as a joke. We pretended to know a little bit only but we worked bits out ourselves. Well, one of my friends worked bits out. Kenma’s the smartest of us.”

“Us?” asked Kageyama. It was weird, thinking about the fact that this was a world he knew nothing about. Especially when he was hearing it from the mouth of someone he would never have expected to speak.

“Me and my... uhhh...” the angel paused. “Friends born in the same year as me.” Then he made a sound from no language Kageyama had ever heard before. “That’s what we call them in angel language. Family?”

“What about your parents?” said the human, continuing to question him. He wanted to know as much as he could about the angel’s life, a whole world unknown to him. A small part of him felt like this was too much pressure, but the rest of him just overwhelmingly wanted to know more. He was voracious for knowledge.

“They leave once you can fly. Visit occasionally.”

Kageyama smiled bitterly. “Join the club.” he said, then realised there was one obvious question he hadn’t asked yet. “What’s your name?”

The angel eyed him up. It was obvious he was deciding whether or not to impart this information. Cautiously he made yet another noise in the angel language. It sounded vaguely like Hinata, so Kageyama repeated it back to him. Hinata shrugged. “Good enough.”

“How did you fall?”

Hinata eyed him suspiciously again. “Why the questions?”

“I’m curious. Sorry if it’s too much.”

The angel shook his head. “It’s okay. I was plane hopping. Got my wing caught in the. Um.” He tried to indicate engine by waving his hands around and making whooshing noises. It was sort of a comical sight.

“And plane hopping is...?”

“You get next to the plane and you hold onto the, um, wing and try and climb onto the top of the plane. I play it with my family.” Hinata smiled, obviously nostalgic for the game.

“That sounds pretty fucking dangerous.” replied Kageyama.

“It’s fun. But yeah, dangerous. That’s why you do it.”

The tall boy stretched, preparing to let him rest, then remembered something he had wanted to ask. The issue with the books had been annoying him.

“Oh yeah, you have black wings right? What colour wings do angels have?”

Hinata raised an eyebrow. “Stupid question. Black and, uh...” he struggled to remember the word. “White! Yeah. No reason why we think.”

In that atmosphere of relaxation, Kageyama reached out a hand to touch Hinata’s wing. The angel jumped backwards and made a hissing noise. He had been looking pretty calm but suddenly his eyes were blazing. Kageyama had obviously done something very unacceptable. He drew his hand back slowly.

“Sorry.” he said.

Hinata glared at him. “Strangers don’t touch wings.” he replied, pulling his good wing further away.

Kageyama mentally kicked himself. He’d been feeling comfortable and had completely forgotten that he had a completely different species, with a completely different culture, in his house, on his terms. The angel must be freaked out he reminded himself.

He mumbled sorry again and received a curt nod in response. Kageyama took that as permission to continue the conversation.

“I’m Kageyama by the way.”

“Kageyama.” said Hinata. Then, more quietly. “Thank you.” He went to sit back and rest his back on the couch then jumped forward, whimpering.

“What’s wrong?” asked Kageyama quickly.

“Nothing. I’m fine.” Replied the angel, even though it was obvious his wing was hurting.

Kageyama jumped up and ran off to the kitchen, returning with painkillers and a glass of water. He handed them to Hinata. “Swallow these.”

The redhead drunk some of the water but adamantly refused to swallow the pills. It was pretty clear he wasn’t in a very trusting mood. “I’m going to sleep now.” he said to Kageyama, lying down carefully.

Kageyama nodded and walked out, switching off the light. Quietly he walked back to his room and then, after closing the door, did a little fist pump. He’d made progress! They had had an actual conversation! Yeah okay it had been stilted and awkward and mainly just Kageyama bombarding Hinata with questions but holy shit! All of a sudden what was actually happening came rushing back to him. That person on his couch was no human. It was an entirely different species, and they had _talked_. He grinned. It was his job to look after him.

Suddenly Kageyama paused. It was _his_ job to look after him. This was the first someone else had been entirely his responsibility. If Hinata died, it was his fault. If Hinata got sick, he’d have to care for him. If anything at all happened it would be his job to sort it out. And he couldn’t tell anyone because, well, he was an angel. Whoever the hell was interested in angels (scientists? The government?) it wasn't like they'd jus let it slide. He knew the prospect should be daunting, but somehow he was looking forward to it. It was a bit like being a setter, supporting someone...

His face fell. He didn’t have a good track record on that front. Kageyama shook his head. This time, he would get it right. This time nothing would go wrong. There was something about Hinata that gave him faith he was right. That angel could get through anything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to Hinata's talking, I definitely wanted them to be able to communicate and I settled at this level of grammatical stumbling and stuff because anything more sounded uncomfortably like a caricature of people with English as a second language so...


	5. Goodbye

After a night spent like a small child on Christmas Eve, unable to sleep and with a tight, excited stomach, Kageyama woke up early. Quietly he made his way into the living room to see Hinata sitting up on the couch. He was fiddling with a loose thread on the arm and didn’t notice his new companion at first.

“Morning.” said Kageyama.

The angel started, then looked up at him. “Morning!” he replied. He seemed happier than yesterday, more carefree. Maybe he’d been doing some thinking.

“Is your wing okay?” The black haired boy asked, going over to stand next to him.

Hinata nodded. Kageyama almost smiled, or did what counted as a smile for him. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

“Do you want breakfast?” he asked, walking towards the kitchen. “What do you even eat?”

“I don’t know the words...” replied the redhead. “We eat kinds of meat and kinds of plants I guess.”

“I’ll just make a bunch of stuff and see what you like then.”

Hinata nodded again and watched Kageyama leave. The human was a mystery to him. Before this he’d only ever seen the scientists or humans through plane windows, and he didn’t understand them. They were so... oxymoronic. At first glance they seemed boring, because who could imagine a life without flying? Almost like angels who hadn’t quite got their wings. But they tried their hardest to make up for it, with planes and hot air balloons and all kind of things that took them into the sky. They were so self-obsessed as well. Hinata could remember a few times where scientists, thinking they weren’t learning the language, said things like

“What did we expect?”

“After all, they’re not as intelligent as us.”

“Ha! As if!”

He had always wondered why, if they were so intelligent, they never noticed that a lot of the shit from the nests got dropped on them immediately after these comments. But all he’d ever had to base his assumptions off were a small group of people, and now there was a new one. Admittedly, he was a bit odd. Kageyama was kind of intense. To say the least. Of course, there had been that moment when he’d woken up, where he threw that thing while he was shouting. Hinata laughed to himself. It was difficult to trust him, even when he did stupid things like that. It wasn’t anything inherent in his personality, it was just who would trust anyone in this situation? He was in a stranger’s house, and the stranger had complete control of him. Because he’d been flying nearly constantly recently, he could barely walk a few steps. His legs hurt far more than they should. Hinata considered the fact that they may have been broken in his fall. Probably. He was surprised more hadn’t been actually.

He was lucky that Kageyama had found him. Out in the cold, he probably wouldn’t have lasted long. In his current situation, Hinata had no choice but to trust the human.

\---

 

In the kitchen, Kageyama was having a bit of trouble. He barely cooked (when he did, it generally ended in disaster), and he got the feeling that cooking for an entirely different species was not a good place to start. Desperately he grabbed what was probably the most random selection of food you could get, and started cooking the only thing he knew how. Scrambled eggs. His mother had taught him when he was young, and he’d never forgotten.

When those were finished he grabbed the plate of random stuff he’d prepared and took it out to Hinata. When he walked in the angel jumped and looked slightly guilty. Kageyama raised an eyebrow.

“What have you been doing?” he asked.

“Just thinking.” replied Hinata, then widened his eyes at the food. “Ohhh. I am so hungry!” He made grabby hands at the food and Kageyama passed it over, chuckling despite himself.

The redhead took a deep sniff, closing his eyes, then started to eat. While he dug in, making appreciative noises, Kageyama slipped back into the kitchen and leant his elbows on the counter. His optimism from last night had reduced a little.

He had no clue what he was doing. Hinata appeared to be enjoying the food, but that wasn’t to say there wouldn’t be other stuff Kageyama didn’t know how to deal with. His mind was vacillating between ‘stick with the angel’ and ‘let someone else take care of it’ and he didn’t know which one to choose. If he rang someone like the police or somewhere that might know something about angels, Hinata would be better off. His wing would be looked after and his needs as an angel taken care of. It would be selfish to keep him, Kageyama knew that. But if they took him away, he might never see him again.

He laid his head on his hands. He had to pick what was best for Hinata. He could tell himself as much as he wanted that he’d rescued the angel so he needed to look after him, but he knew it wasn’t true. Kageyama had to accept that a high schoolers house was not the best place for an injured, probably disoriented person. Sighing, he picked up his phone. Who would he call? The police would know what to do probably. But calling the police seemed a bit harsh, like Hinata had done something wrong. He needed him to know that Kageyama was trying to help him.

Using the data from his phone, he did some research. It would probably have been better to take his time, but he knew that if he waited he’d never be able to do it.

There, that was the right place. A research institute, part of an international collaboration, which tracked angel movements in the area. _Here goes_ he thought, and started to punch in the numbers. As he reached the last couple there was a noise from the living room. Kageyama popped his head around the door, holding the phone out of sight. For some reason he didn’t want Hinata to know, not yet.

“What is this?” asked the angel, holding up a meat bun from his platter.

“A meat bun.” replied Kageyama.

“It’s delicious!” said Hinata. “Thank you for the food.” Then he smiled, a proper sunlight grin, and the black haired boy knew he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t send him away, he was going to be selfish. Who wouldn’t be, faced with that kind of smile?

He put the phone down, cancelling his call. “I can get you one on my way back from school tomorrow.”

Hinata nodded vigorously and smiled to himself. He definitely could trust this human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha the chapter title lied to you :P


	6. Learn to walk before you learn to run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya is shady and Hinata just wants to be independent

 

The next morning they ate breakfast together, sitting on the couch. It seemed to Kageyama that Hinata was, yet again, more relaxed around him than the day before. As the little angel handed him his plate to take away Kageyama sighed.

“Can’t you walk?” he asked.

“I haven’t tried.” replied the redhead, looking down at his legs. “Why, are you tired of being my, uhh... Fuck. What’s it called?”

“You know that wouldn’t have been too bad a comeback if you’d remembered what it was called.” His last word was huffed out as Hinata hit him in the stomach.

“Sorry that I learnt your weird language by listening and picking it up myself!”

Kageyama ignored him and walked off to the kitchen, ignoring the shouts of “Oi! Don’t ignore me!” behind him. The fact that Hinata felt comfortable and safe hurting him made him happier than it should.

When he went back in he dodged the punches aimed at him and sat down. This was their relationship now. It was antagonistic but in a way that was what both of them needed. Something to distract them. And it was nice, having someone to laugh with.

“Do you want to try walking?” Kageyama asked.

“Yeah.” Hinata replied. “This couch is not the funnest place to be stuck.”

“Funnest isn’t a word.”

“Fuck you.” The angel grinned. He’d learnt that word off Kageyama and he was happy to use it.

The human shook his head disappointedly. “Keep it PG please.” he quipped, then stood up, holding up his arm. “Just give it a shot. Don’t worry, I’ll catch you if you fall.”

“I’m not going to fall!” came the indignant reply. “If you can walk I can too, just you watch me.” And with that, the angel stood up smoothly. For a second he balanced there, holding onto Kageyama’s arm and wobbling. Suddenly he yelped and sat back down on the couch with a thump.

“Are you alright?” asked the black haired boy worriedly.

“Fine, just my legs hurt a lot.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t try that again for a while.”

Hinata nodded. “Maybe not.”

A quick glance at the clock confirmed what Kageyama had been dreading. “I gotta go to school now.” he said, disappointed. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

The little redhead nodded and waved as he ran out the door.

 

\-------

 

When Kageyama walked into volleyball practice he was not expecting the reaction that followed. Nishinoya leapt behind Asahi and held up his fists threateningly. Yamaguchi squeaked and grabbed an impassive Tsukki’s arm.

“What is it?” asked Kageyama, vaguely disturbed by their actions.

“You’re smiling.” said Daichi, sounding astonished.

“Oh.” The setter wiped his expression clean. “Anyway, I have a question.”

It probably wasn’t the best thing to say. He didn’t normally say much apart from shouting at them about how they were playing and smiling and asking a question in the same minute may have been too much for Karasuno.

“And that is...?” asked Suga cautiously.

“Does anyone know where I can find a wheelchair?”

Again, his team seemed a bit surprised. “A wheelchair?” said the captain.

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“I need one.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. Nishinoya opened his mouth then, looking around at his teammate’s faces, appeared to think better of it. Ennoshita looked at Daichi and shrugged. Kageyama had chosen to ask before Ukai arrived, because he’d thought the team would react better than the coach would, but maybe he was wrong. After a few more seconds of silence that wasn’t so much stunned as completely unsure of the best course of action, Daichi spoke up again.

“I don’t think anyone can get you a wheelchair.”

His comment broke the ice and the team went back to practice, but they threw him weird looks for the rest of the afternoon.

 

Once practice was over Kageyama was planning to fulfil his promise to Hinata by buying him a meat bun and then head straight home, but he was accosted by Nishinoya as he left the school grounds.

“Please tell me you’re not going to use a wheelchair to kill someone or something.” said the little libero. He sounded faintly nervous to be talking to the infamous first year.

“Why the fuck would I kill someone with a wheelchair?”

“Who knows, it’s you.”

“Thanks. But no, I need it for a legitimate reason.” replied Kageyama.

Nishinoya grinned the grin of a conspirator. “I may be able to get you one.”

“How?”

“Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies.” the short boy winked, then started walking off. “Follow me!” he called back.

Reluctantly the black haired setter followed him. Soon they were walking down a long street that Kageyama didn’t recognise. The houses looked old, and he couldn’t see any place where you would be able to get a wheelchair. Soon, Nishinoya turned around.

“Wait here.” he commanded, then ran off. Within minutes he was back toting, as promised, a folded up wheelchair.

“Thanks. I guess.” said Kageyama, taking it. “This isn’t going to get me in trouble, is it?”

“Nah of course not! Would I ever do that to my dearest kouhai?”

“Probably. But thanks.” And with that the younger boy turned and walked away, wanting to get home as fast as possible. He couldn’t wait to see Hinata’s face when he told him he would be able to move around.

 

\---

 

As Kageyama neared the house he realised he’d forgotten to buy Hinata the meat bun he’d promised him. Surely a wheelchair was worth at least two meat buns though. Probably more. And so, confidently, he strode up the path to the door.

“I’m home!” he called out walking inside, then froze. Hinata was curled up in a small ball next to the couch, wings wrapped around him. Kageyama hurried over.

“Hinata?” he said urgently. The angel began to uncurl and looked up at him. His eyes were red and puffy. Kageyama put the wheelchair down next to him and looked Hinata worriedly up and down.

The little redhead smiled. “I’m fine.” he said.

“Like hell you’re fine.” replied his friend.

“I was bored so... I tried to walk again. And I fell and it hurt and I couldn’t get back on the couch.” Hinata explained.

Quickly Kageyama scooped him up and put him back on the couch. He was so light it wasn’t difficult at all. “There.” he said. “Easy!”

“That’s exactly my point though.” said Hinata, looking at him nervously. “I’m useless! All I can do is lie here and eat your food! I want to fly but I can’t do that so walking is second best you know? I just want to do _something_.”

“You don’t have to. You’re injured, it’s the job of injured people to just lie there, dumbass.”

“But I don’t want to just lie there.”

“I’ve got a present for you then.” Kageyama smiled slightly to himself and bent down to pick up the wheelchair. He unfolded it and, pointing at it as if unveiling some great sculpture, said “Voila!”

Hinata stared at it blankly. “What’s that?”

“A wheelchair! Look, let me help you.” He wheeled it closer and helped the angel slide into it. It was a bit awkward with his wings in the way, but it worked relatively well. Slowly he started to push it around. Hinata turned to look at him, grinning.

“Give it a shot yourself.” said Kageyama, letting go. Happily Hinata put his hands on the wheels and pushed. Nothing happened. With a lot of strain the wheelchair moved but it was difficult. Previously happy, the redhead looked distraught.

“I’m sorry...” said Kageyama.

“It’s okay!” replied Hinata, forcing a smile on his face and sticking out his tongue. “I’m used to you being my slave by now anyway.”

“Would you look at that, you got the word right.” Kageyama dodged the punch and chuckled a little. He wouldn’t mind having to push his wheelchair around, not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My update speed is going to plummet because school has started again (Yaaaaaay D:). So I won't have as much time to write unfortunately

**Author's Note:**

> I've also made a playlist for this fic, so go check it out! http://8tracks.com/dasyuridae/you-were-only-waiting-for-this-moment-to-be-free Some of the songs you may have to wait til the end to work out what they're about.  
> *whispers* Homo angeli. A.k.a Castiel and Aziraphale


End file.
